Cadavérique
by Melancholia Gray
Summary: OS - Ils ont succombé. Des frôlements discrets. Des regards. Des sourires. Et puis des larmes aussi. Des déceptions. Des illusions. Et ils croyaient naïvement que le monde accepterait ce qu'ils avaient fait.


Les personnages sont à** J.K Rowling**.

_Voilà un OS écrit alors que je ne trouvais pas le sommeil._

_C'est un Dramione qui se termine assez mal._

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

Musique - Akira Yamaoka, _Snow Flower_

* * *

.

.

.

Cadavérique

.

.

.

« - Tu m'aime, n'est-ce pas ? Tu m'aimerais toujours, quoiqu'il arrive, quoiqu'il advienne ? »

Les mots claquent dans l'air et se perdent. Ces mots-là, il les connaissait par cœur. Du matin au soir et du soir au matin. Il avait l'impression qu'elle lui posait toujours la même question. Et lui, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle s'obstinait. Pourquoi aimer ? Pourquoi s'attacher à quelqu'un alors qu'on risque de le perdre à tout instant ? Pourquoi vouloir être aimé à n'importe quel prix même si ça blesse, même si ça transperce et écorche ? _Pourquoi aimer quand tout s'effondre_ ?

Il la regarde, morne. Elle a le regard vide, la peau blanche et des cernes sous les yeux. Elle est laide. Tellement laide dans sa pâleur cadavérique. Avec ses cheveux broussailleux. Ses membres frêles et fragiles. Ses os apparents. Ses yeux creusés. _Mais elle est tellement belle dans sa laideur_. Une large cicatrice blanchâtre parcours son cou et glisse jusque sous son haut blanc. Cette cicatrice, c'est son fardeau. Elle est le symbole de ses nuits blanches. De ses cauchemars. De ses peurs et de ses angoisses. Cette cicatrice est la marque de sa faiblesse.

Ses yeux sont grands ouverts. Leur couleur est sombre et terne. Elle n'a plus cet éclat qui la faisait briller. Qui la rendait unique. Aujourd'hui, elle est commune. Banale. Elle n'est plus la même depuis qu'elle est seule. _Seule_. Punie pour avoir oser aimer. Pour avoir oser franchir la ligne. Oui, cette cicatrice est son fardeau. Cette cicatrice, c'est son cœur qui saigne et qui appelle à l'aide.

Et lui, il est amer. Parce que c'est un peu de sa faute. Un peu trop. Il n'aurait pas dû la conduire hors des sentiers battus. Il l'avait entraînée loin de ce qu'elle connaissait. Il l'avait attirée malgré lui, malgré eux. Et cette cicatrice lui renvoie l'image de ses erreurs. Celles qu'il a commises et qu'il allait commettre. C'était facile de l'aimer. Elle était belle. Elle était vivante. Elle avait cette flamme en elle. Ce brasier qui brûlait et la consumait. Elle était ce qu'il n'était pas. Et il lui a tout pris. Il s'était fait Détraqueur et à son contact, elle avait perdu ce qui la rendait particulière.

Ils savaient que rien ne serait facile pour eux. _Ils le savaient_. Mais ils ont succombé. Des frôlements discrets. Des regards. Des sourires. Et puis des larmes aussi. Des déceptions. Des illusions. Et ils croyaient naïvement que le monde accepterait ce qu'ils avaient fait. Mais ils étaient jeunes. Jeunes et trop _cons _pour comprendre que tout n'irait pas bien. C'était tellement plus simple de se bercer d'illusions et de vivre dans le déni.

Peut-être qu'elle sent la fin, elle aussi. Peut-être qu'elle l'entend arriver et qu'elle a besoin de se mentir à elle-même. Peut-être qu'elle a besoin de fuir l'évidence. Elle attend une réponse. Plantée devant lui. Son haut trop grand pour elle qui dévoile son épaule droite. Et toujours cette cicatrice nacrée qui déforme sa peau. Il sait que c'est encore pire sous son tee-shirt. Elle est comme brûlée à l'acide. Et ça l'a rongée jusqu'en haut de sa cuisse droite.

_Pourquoi t'aimer, Hermione_ ? C'est ce qu'il devrait dire. Mais il en est incapable. Il n'y a qu'elle qui compte à ses yeux. Celle pour qui il s'est battu. Il est tombé plus bas que terre pour elle. Il ne se relèvera peut-être jamais. Il ne leur reste que trop peu de temps et il voudrait trouver la force de lui dire qu'il l'aime malgré tout. Malgré ce qu'il a fait d'elle.

Leurs sentiments n'étaient pas dans l'ordre des choses. Ils étaient contre nature. Contre leurs propres principes. Mais c'était arrivé. Comme une gifle. Comme un dernier soupir avant de mourir. Il y en a qui aiment. Et eux, ils se haïssaient par amour. Et personne ne pouvait comprendre. Personne n'avait saisi ce qu'il y avait entre eux.

Tout avait finit par se savoir. Parce que tout se sait un jour. Et que les plus gros secrets sont les plus destructeurs. A quelques jours de la Grande Guerre, elle leur avait tout révélé alors qu'il lui avait demandé de garder le silence pour son propre intérêt. Mais elle avait cédé. Et c'est naturellement qu'elle avait été rejetée des siens. Et lorsque la guerre a éclatée, ils ont cru qu'elle les avait trahis.

Elle avait faillit y rester, ce jour-là. Il ne connaît pas le sort qui la touchée, ni celui qui l'a lancé. Mais il sait que désormais, _cette cicatrice est son fardeau_. Et il avait eut beau la harceler de questions. Elle n'avait jamais dévoilé l'identité de celui qui lui avait infligé ça. Peut-être que c'était mieux ainsi, après tout. Et depuis, elle hantait les couloirs de cette maison abandonnée dans laquelle ils avaient trouvé refuge. L'Ordre avait vaincu. Et maintenant, son but était de les trouver. Alors ils se cachaient, ils se terraient.

_Oui, dis-moi, Hermione, pourquoi t'aimer_ ? Il préférait oublier pourquoi il l'aimait. Parce que ça les avait menés à leur perte. Forcés de vivre reclus, ils n'avaient plus aucun port d'attache. Plus rien à quoi se raccrocher hormis ce qu'il restait de leurs sentiments. Et elle, elle osait y croire encore.

« - Dis-le moi, s'il te plaît. implore-t-elle alors qu'elle s'approche. »

Elle est maigre et il devine ses os saillants alors que sa cicatrice ondule sur ses côtes. Tout est de sa faute, il le sait. Il aurait pu la sauver s'il l'avait repoussée. Mais il n'avait jamais aimé comme cela. _Il n'avait jamais aimé. _Il n'avait connu que la violence et l'orgueil. Et maintenant, il était bien trop loin pour faire demi-tour. Il n'y avait plus qu'elle.

Mais il voudrait qu'elle parte. Elle a encore une chance de s'en sortir saine et sauve. Sortir de ce cauchemar une bonne fois pour toute. Il le sait car il la surprend souvent à pleurer, seule dans son lit. Il sait que les autres lui manquent. Elle sait à quel point elle voudrait qu'ils la pardonnent. Mais elle reste. Elle s'obstine.

Lui, il ne pourra pas s'en sortir. Jamais. Marqué à vie, là, sur son bras droit. Cette marque est le signe de son allégeance. Il voulait simplement que son père soit fier de lui. Il était possédé par cette obsession. Et il a compris trop tard qu'il n'agissait pas pour les bonnes raisons.

Elle s'avance encore. Elle lève la main, prête à le gifler. Il serre les dents, prêt à encaisser le coup. Mais elle laisse son retomber bras. De lassitude ou de fatigue, il ne sait pas. Elle baisse juste son bras avant de soupirer profondément. Il lui semble qu'elle est prête à se briser en un millier de morceaux. Elle lui lance un dernier regard empli de cette mélancolie maladive avant de faire demi-tour et de le laisser face à lui-même. Il l'aime. Mais il ne sait plus comment lui dire. Il entend une porte qui claque. Il sait qu'elle lui file entre les doigts un peu plus chaque jour.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Il fait froid dans le petit salon où règnent le désordre et la poussière. Elle est assise à même le sol. Elle fait rouler sa baguette entre ses doigts. Elle est fascinante lorsqu'elle à l'air absente. Et puis elle agite la pointe de sa baguette et une flamme s'allume. Elle lévite entre eux et diffuse un peu de chaleur. Elle à l'air belle lorsqu'elle fait de la magie. C'est dans ces moments-là qu'il la retrouve un peu. Il retrouvait cette volonté de vaincre qui lui était propre.

Et, fasciné, il ne pouvait décrocher ses yeux d'elle. Oui, il l'aimait. Elle relève alors ses yeux et un éclair traverse l'ambre terne de son regard. Elle se relève subitement, sa baguette pointée sur quelque chose derrière lui. Il réalise subitement et se redresse à son tour. Son cœur bat. Il a peur. _Pas maintenant. Pas maintenant._

Ils sont quatre. Ils sont entrés sans un bruit. Ils les tiennent en joug. Il se recule alors et rejoint Hermione. Il se place devant elle. Il croit reconnaître Hestia Jones et Kingsley Shackelbolt. Les deux autres lui sont inconnus. Ils sont jeunes, des nouvelles recrues, sûrement. Shackelbolt le toise une lueur de fierté dans le regard. Ils les ont découverts. Après tout ce temps, la cavale est enfin finie.

« - Ce n'est pas lui que l'Ordre veut. déclare Jones. Juste la fille, Hermione Granger. »

Hermione s'avance alors, sa baguette toujours pointée sur les opposants. Mais lui, il comprend ce que cela signifie. Il comprend que tout est perdu d'avance. Les deux membres de l'Ordre s'avancent. Il voudrait qu'Hermione fuie. Mais elle reste à ses côtés. Et puis tout s'enchaîne.

« - Expellia… »

La scène se déroule trop vite pour qu'Hermione ne saisisse les enjeux de cet acte. Elle le voit juste s'écrouler alors qu'un sort l'a percuté de plein fouet. Il tombe, désarticulé. Et puis elle comprend. Mais on s'empare déjà d'elle. Elle hurle. Elle crie, hystérique, au bord de la folie. Elle se démène et agite son corps frêle avec frénésie. Elle cherche à le rejoindre, à l'atteindre. Elle hurle si fort que sa gorge brûle. Elle se démène entre les mains de ceux qui l'emportent tant bien que mal hors de la bâtisse. Elle le voit s'éloigner alors qu'il gît au sol. Elle voudrait qu'il se relève, qu'il lui montre qu'il vit encore. _Elle voudrait qu'il lui dise qu'il l'aime._

« - Drago ! Non ! Non… Pitié. »

Ses hurlements se transforment en supplication puis en sanglots. Et elle répète son prénom avec l'espoir de le ramener à la vie. Il a seulement tenté de les protéger. Elle croit mourir. Et ses larmes dévalent ses joues creuses. _Ils n'avaient pas le droit_.

« - Hermione Granger, vous allez être jugée devant la cours de justice magique pour acte de trahison durant la guerre. déclare froidement Kinglsey alors qu'il la fait transplaner. »

Elle allait être jugée et elle allait probablement écoper de la peine capitale. _Le baiser du Détraqueur_. Oui, elle allait être jugée par ceux qu'elle avait côtoyés durant des années. Ceux qu'elle avait et aimait encore. Ses amis, ses proches. Elle voudrait crier à l'injustice. Elle voudrait qu'ils sondent son cœur et qu'ils voient que jamais elle ne les avait trahis. Pas une seule fois.

Mais elle allait être jugée. _Jugée pour avoir oser aimer_.

* * *

_C'est un couple que j'adore, mais je suis incapable de les imaginer heureux. Pour moi, leur histoire est vouée à l'échec quoiqu'il arrive._

_J'espère que ça vous a plu. :)_

Mel'.


End file.
